1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag control device, and specifically to an airbag control device having a housing and a printed circuit board with electronic components disposed within an interior of the housing.
Electronic control devices providing personal protection in motor vehicles, such as airbags, seat-belt pre-tensioning systems etc., include a printed circuit board with various electronic components. The printed circuit board is enclosed by a housing provided with a cover, such as is described, for example, in German Patent DE 44 06 499 C2. For fastening the housing on the motor vehicle, the cover of the housing has fastening lugs or flanges which also fixes the orientation of the control device with respect to the motor vehicle. This fixed orientation of the control device is compulsory, since the acceleration sensor usually used has a predetermined direction of sensitivity. The printed circuit board is fastened to the housing by screws. To reduce radiation caused by long line routes, a screw is usually provided centrally on the housing as a discharging element.